<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detective in a Red Dress Part 2: The Beast by totallynotnatalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221288">Detective in a Red Dress Part 2: The Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie'>totallynotnatalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detective in a Red Dress [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chair Sex, Enemies, F/M, Gender Bent Noir Tropes, Hate Sex, Noir Theme, Office Sex, Power Struggle, Switching, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part 2 of the Detective in the Red Dress Series where the detective begins to invest the murder of the men that she fucked in part 1. In theory, it should also work as a stand-alone audio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F4M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detective in a Red Dress [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detective in a Red Dress Part 2: The Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.</p>
<p>This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.</p>
<p>Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] Detective in a Red Dress Part 2: The Beast [Switchy][FDom][Noir Theme][Female Detective][Gender Bent Noir Tropes][Power Struggle][Hate Fucking][Office Sex][Enemies][Teasing][Chair Grinding]</p>
<p>Script Notes: This script is done in the style of noir fiction. It is meant to mimic the voiceover given at the beginning of most old noir films.</p>
<p>Setting Notes: Like most noir, the setting is reflective of 1920s New York. But this could presumably take place in any big city. So, please don't worry if you don't have the 'right' accent.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I pulled my coat closer as I walked up Market Street. It wasn't cold, but the rich side of town always gave me the shivers. Tall towers filled to the brim with corruption. In the slums, people either killed for love or money. But here, people killed to get ahead. If they could get away it, they would slit your throat just to get some cushy corner office. Pathetic. </p>
<p>Normally, I wouldn't get involved with afternoon business dealings. But today, I didn't have a choice. </p>
<p>The kid was dead. There was no getting around that. Murdered on corner two blocks down from my office. Poor boy was probably too good for this world. But at least I was able to show him a good time before he met his maker. </p>
<p>The cops tried to pin it on me, of course. Said they found some of my nail polish on the boy's scalp. </p>
<p>Impossible. I was never that rough with him. The handcuffs were all he needed that night. But I wasn't about to detail my sex life to some rookie officer with a clipboard. </p>
<p>I told em' that the boy hired me to find his sister. And that he left around eleven. The between part would be our secret. </p>
<p>I held my ground when they pressed me for more information. They could threaten me all they wanted. I knew that they didn't have enough for an arrest. All of the opportunity in the world don't mean shit without a motive. And I've got about as much interest in killing little rich boys as I do in talking to cops. So, they left.</p>
<p>But the kid's death was still my problem. They don't find the killer. They pin it on me. Motive or not. It's one less crime they need to solve. And I wasn't about to wait around while they fucked up another investigation. </p>
<p>So, I contacted the only lead I had-the kid's older brother. He was some shot-hot executive for a big oil company and was not-so-affectionately known as 'The Beast'. (scoffing) It was a name I imagined he gave to himself to compensate for something. </p>
<p>To my surprise, he agreed to meet me that afternoon. Although, I had no idea why he had taken such an interest in his brother's death. Based on what the kid told me, The Beast had never put half as much thought into his sister's disappearance. But he was the only lead I had. </p>
<p>When I entered the building, a pretty little blonde directed me back to his office. She seemed timid and afraid that she might make a mistake. I guess the beast had a temper. (scoff) Such a surprise. </p>
<p>He got up to shake my hand as I entered. His grip was just a bit too tight. But so was mine. </p>
<p>He looked exactly how I expected him to look. It was clear that he was the 'heir' of the 'heir/spare' set. Same 'I've been trained to be polite' smile as his brother, but his eyes were harder and his back was straighter. He walked with the confidence of a man who had been told his whole life that the world was his for the taking. </p>
<p>No surprise why the kid was so fond of his sister. The eldest was probably always the apple of his parent's eyes. He was their legacy. The other two were just extras. No wonder they confided in each other. </p>
<p>It was clear that The Beast didn't confide in anybody though. He seemed so above-it-all that I doubted he even took his little blonde secretary to bed every night. I'm sure that he knew could. But it was clearly beneath him. </p>
<p>He tried his best to make me feel small. But I knew his game too well. He could talk down to me all he liked if it got me closer to the truth. And, if push came to shove, well, I was the one with a gun in my purse. </p>
<p>We exchanged a few pleasantries, but The Beast was an impatient man. It didn't take him long to start grilling me about last night. I told him the same thing that I told the police. And nothing more. He pressed, but I refused to give him an inch.</p>
<p>Then, he leaned into me and whispered that he knew that I was the type of woman that his brother craved. I didn't drop my gaze. He could think whatever he liked, but sex ain't murder. </p>
<p>When he pushed further, I told him that I didn't have any motive. But....(whisper) I knew that he did. </p>
<p>I gave him a sly smile when he asked what I meant. I told him it was funny that his brother was dead and his sister was missing. It sure seemed like somebody had a grudge against his family. And any man, with his intelligence, might start to wonder if he'd be next. </p>
<p>Yet, he didn't seem too worried. Almost like he knew that nobody would hurt him. </p>
<p>I could hear the anger in his voice when he asked what I was implying. I laughed and asked him if he wanted to meet with me so he'd have somebody to pin it on. </p>
<p>His eyes grew wide with shock. He wasn't used to being called out like that. I stared back at him with no intention of backing down. </p>
<p>He grabbed my arm from across the desk and pulled me toward him. I didn't cry out. I wouldn't let him threaten me. If he did it, I needed to know. </p>
<p>My hand reached into my purse for the gun. But, as looked into his eyes, I realized that bullets wouldn't get any information out of him. But I knew something that might...</p>
<p>As he pulled me towards him, I lead up and kissed him as hard as I could. I thought that it would get him to let me go. But he pulled me in closer and kissed me right back. </p>
<p>I stifled a moan beneath my lips. He didn't need to know how much I enjoyed that. </p>
<p>I felt him lift me up and press against the wall. He fondled my chest as he kissed me deeper. (laugh) He took what he wanted just like I expected him to. </p>
<p>But I was never one to give in just like that. I had some needs of my own. I squirmed out of his grasp. Turned around. And pressed him against the wall with a sly grin on my face. </p>
<p>"Give up yet", I whispered </p>
<p>His eyes told me 'no'. So, I kissed him again. Then, I slid one of my hands into his pants and let my fingers find their way around his cock. A moan escaped his breath. So, how I loved to be in control. </p>
<p>I stroked him faster as felt him get harder. He squirmed against the wall as I used my body to pin him down.</p>
<p>"Ready to tell me what happened to him" I whispered. </p>
<p>He moaned again. Then, his face changed and I realized that I might have pushed him too far. He picked me up again and threw me into his office chair. He pinned my hands over my head with one hand as he started to undo my top. I tried to distract him by kissing him, but his hands held firm</p>
<p>As he undid my bra and buried his face in my chest, I let out a soft sigh. Alright, I could play by his rules for a while. As long as I came out on top in the end. </p>
<p>He leaned back up and stuck his tongue into my mouth while his hand often their way around my body. I could feel his hard cock bulging through his pants. I guess that whole 'beast' title wasn't compensating for something after all. </p>
<p>I stroked his hair as I slid my skirt and panties off. I wasn't about to let him remove them for me. His rules or not. </p>
<p>He forced my hand away as I tried to undo his belt. His fierce eyes glared back at me. He wanted me to earn his cock. </p>
<p>I laughed. I wasn't in the business of earning what I wanted it. I preferred to take it. </p>
<p>I pushed him back against the desk. And when he tried to come closer, I pushed him back again. He grunted in frustration, but I didn't care. He could get as angry as he wanted if it got him to give me his cock. </p>
<p>I leaned back in the chair and gave him my best bedroom eyes. But he stood firm with arms crossed. He wouldn't budge. </p>
<p>But I didn't let that stop my fun. I began touching my breasts as I grinded back and forth on the chair. I moaned as my clit grew warm. Then, I started to rock faster.</p>
<p>See, in my book, there weren't any rules that said my pleasure had to come from him. If he wouldn't put out unless I begged for him, well, I had other ways of getting off. </p>
<p>I slid my fingers over my clit and started rubbing. I could feel myself making the chair wet as I thrashed back and forth. </p>
<p>I came him a 'if you want me, you better come get me' look and he finally broke. He grabbed me and threw me down on the floor. His clothes were off and he was on top me before I could even think of running away. Not that I wanted to, I was ready for his cock to be inside me. </p>
<p>I squirmed in delight as he filled me. My body knew what it wanted. I locked eyes with him as he started the thrust. </p>
<p>He wasn't a gentle fuck-not that I expected him to be. He pounded me as hard as he could. Making it clear that this was about his pleasure and not mine. Luckily for him, he still felt amazing. </p>
<p>I felt my pussy growing wetter and tighter as he used me. As much as I hated him, I wanted so badly for him to fuck me. </p>
<p>I moaned as he pinned my wrists down again. Then, he kissed me to shut me up.  </p>
<p>I squirmed against his grip. Just enough to make him think that he was truly in control. But I knew that I had him right where I wanted him.</p>
<p>He was a slave to his pleasure and I could push him over the edge. </p>
<p>He stopped kissing me to let out a moan. And I started biting his neck. He gasped as he pushed further into me.</p>
<p>I just needed him to give himself to me. I just needed him to take what he wanted. To take it-just he had been taught his whole life. I wanted him to take me. I wanted him to want me. </p>
<p>I breathed softly into his neck. He was close I could feel it. </p>
<p>I just had to push him a little bit further...</p>
<p>(pause)</p>
<p>Then, he exploded inside me. I kissed him as deeply as I could. Part of me wanted to enjoy the moment, but I felt his grip on my wrists loosen as his body shook. </p>
<p>I slid my hand out from under him and reached for my purse. As he finished his last gasps of ecstasy, I pull out my handcuffs and chained him to his desk. </p>
<p>I was on the other side of the room before he realized what had happened. I expected him to shout, but he just looked at me with a slight grin. I could tell that I impressed him. </p>
<p>He asked if I planned on killing him. But I told him that he wasn't worth the bullet. </p>
<p>Then, he asked if his brother was. I told him, "No, but he was a better fuck than you". </p>
<p>I turned and left without looking back. I had gotten what I needed....in more ways than one. And, if that little meeting had taught me one thing, it was that The Beast did truly care about his brother's murder. The question was...he did care because somewhere deep down he actually loved the poor kid or did he care because he was the one that killed 'em. </p>
<p>I didn't know and I couldn't expect him to tell me. There was no point threatening him. If my body didn't work on him, then a gun sure as hell wouldn't. </p>
<p>But there might be one person able to tell me the truth. It was time to track down the boy's missing sister. Because, if there's one thing I know about dirty laundry, it stays in the family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>